dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten
(Please note that many people are killed in this story, often times in horrifying, or graphic ways. If you can't handle that, then please do not read The Forgotten. Also, the 3rd and 4th sagas deal with heavily mature themes; these will be redacted for posts on this site. However, I can not guarantee that the story will be "whole" without them. In addition, due to the nature of reality, some people swear, and some of my characters do as well. I will censor the words, but be warned, they can still be easily figured out. If you have any questions, please leave a post on my talk page, or the talk page of The Forgotten. Thanks!) Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten is a fan fic/manga/(potential)anime created by KidVegeta. The story itself begins in the 737 age, and is relatively simplistic in nature (the story will get more complicated as time goes on). Mostly, it centers around the adventures of a young Saiyan, named Ledas (pronounced lee-dahs) and Prince Vegeta as they try and gain respect from the tyrant Frieza. Many developmental aspects of Vegeta and Ledas’ fighting techniques will be shown. Also (hopefully!) the saga will give a firm foundation to Ledas’ motivations and values in later sagas. After the destruction of planet Vegeta, Ledas crash lands on Planet Cooler. 92 and is thought dead. But, it is here where his story truly begins. Alone and broken, both physically, and mentally, Ledas must somehow find a way to get stronger… and defeat the minions of PC92. Even more dangerous, is the power struggle between the outpost’s captain and Cooler’s appointed governor, both of whom have unimaginable power. It is up to Ledas to stop their insanity before it consumes him, and the entire planet. Theme Song Overall/Opening Theme - Europa/Electric Romeo by Globus/Immediate Music. Ending Theme - River Of Tears, by Two Steps From Hell. (starting at the 28 second mark, to keep it within a minute) Final Theme - is Great Spirits by Two Steps From Hell. (different from ending theme as this is only played at the end of the last episode of each saga) 'Saga/Special/Movie Themes:' : Prince Vegeta Saga -''' Dragon Rider and Freefall (Two Steps From Hell) : 'Lauto Saga -' After The Fall and (upon the introduction of Lauto) The Soul That Must Awaken (Two Steps From Hell) : 'Planet Earth Saga -' Love And Loss (Two Steps From Hell) : 'Kyokatshi Saga - 'Andare (Ludovico Einaudi) : 'Reunion Saga -' To Glory (Two Steps From Hell) : 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood (TV Special) '- Never Forget (Two Steps From Hell) : 'DBZ TF: Just Another Day... (Movie) - 'Sons of War (Two Steps From Hell) 'Animation Preview Themes ' (For the most part, these are the same as the main themes for each saga, but there are some differences) : 'Prince Vegeta Saga '- Dragon Rider (Two Steps From Hell) : '''Lauto Saga - After The Fall (Two Steps From Hell) : Planet Earth Saga -''' Love And Loss (Two Steps From Hell) : 'Kyokatshi Saga -' Fragments Of Deception (Two Steps From Hell) : 'Reunion Saga -' To Glory (Two Steps From Hell) Bit of a side note, but I've always wanted to fit False King in here somewhere (it's one of my favorites), and the natural place is Lauto Saga, but that saga already has two themes. Might just end up being "teaser" trailer music or an overall montage theme for the entire series. I'm still undecided. Canon Great care was taken with this story to preserve Dragon Ball's canon. None has been broken, except for, maybe, GT's storyline. I do not view that as canon, so the timeline after Kid Buu's defeat may be different. There will be no Super Saiyan 4, or fanon (and incredibly underdeveloped and inconsistent) levels of 5, 6, 7 and beyond. For a detailed look at what I view as canon, please visit this page. Characters For a detailed list of notable characters in this story, please visit Character List (The Forgotten). Power Levels In the Dragon Ball Universe, one of the most inconsistent things is the rapid rises in power levels. I have tried to stop this. So, in The Forgotten, power levels will be within the limits of sanity. I've always had a problem with how every new villian is stronger than the Z fighters, no matter how much training they have done before. I will change this. Indeed, the main villian in the Lauto Saga is actually surpassed in power about halfway through the saga, because I think it's important to show that not all power is in physical strength. For a list of power levels throughout the entire series, please visit the list of power levels to see a detailed list of power levels of all characters, as they progress in The Forgotten. Questions Answered Being the vast, often times complicated universe that it is, questions will undoublty come up about The Forgotten. Now, while I have yet to find a single canon breaking element of my story, this questions and answers focus more on certains aspects of the actual story which may seem unclear. To see all questions and answers asked thus far (and feel free to at any time add your own questions directly to the page) visit: Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into The Forgotten. Sagas Prince Vegeta Saga: This saga covers Ledas' and Vegeta's friendship and training up to and including the destruction of Planet Vegeta. '''Chapter List: Prologue Lest I Forget... Just Saibamen? Explosions, Vegeta... Lots Of 'Em! A Litte Paranoia Never Hurt Anyone Always Remember Your First Lord Frieza Do Come Back Alive The Boy Doesn't Mean Any Harm Because It's My Birthday No More Monkeys! (season finale part 1) Serenity In Atonement (season finale part 2) [[Lauto Saga (The Forgotten)|'Lauto Saga']]:''' This saga covers Ledas' crash landing on Planet Cooler 92, and his subsequent integration into the outpost's hierarchy. This Saga goes until Ledas' ascension to Super Saiyan, and his departure to earth, to find Vegeta. '''Chapter List Lyin' And Laughin' To Cooler, With Love Wind Swept First Glimpse Among The Giants Big Mistake A Mess Of Politics Mysterious Presence Chosen New Tricks Old Dogs Haunting Memory Finding Aprido That Makes Him The Guv'nor Truly Alone Our Savior, Fight Evil A Promise Costly Preparations Ascendancy (season finale part 1) To Each, According To His Sins (season finale part 2) 'Planet Earth Saga:' This Saga covers Ledas' landing on earth, and the events that take place there, up until Ledas' explosion of anger, which kills . Chapter List: The Orphan Familiar Presence Hazing Distractions Of Cell Capsule Corp Too Brief The Monster Inside Me... The Good Life Hide And Seek Feelings, One Way (might become banned chapter, depending on severity) Slipping Into The Darkness I Just Want To Watch The World Burn Let's Pretend Alas, For My Folk Ledas, To A Greater Calling No More Sadness, No More Anger Chasing Ghosts (season finale part 1) Thine Actions Vindicated (season finale part 2) 'Kyokatshi Saga:' This saga covers 's pursuit of Ledas, after the death of . and are also considered . returns to the forefront. Chapter List: We May Have Forgotten... Still Here? Just A Child Connection Severence Balancing Act Duties Father Knows Best A Delicate Situation (might be banned chapter, depending on severity) No, No... Take Your Time Kyokatshi, He Was Called We Can Test Him Unforgivable The Hunt Is On Ballet, It Tames The Spirit The Product Of A Stable Mind Identity Confirmed A Saiyan At Heart He Will Not Come Quietly They Will Hold No Loyalty The Call Crossing The Line Oops... (might become banned chapter, depending on severity) Closing In Backtracking A Man Chooses... In Memory Facing The Rising Tide Without Forethought Truth Be Told There's Another Preventing Disaster One More Murder You're F***ed When In Doubt... (season finale part 1) Laying To Rest (season finale part 2) 'Reunion Saga:' This saga covers Vegeta and Ledas's reunion. The great threat reemerges. sees the truth, and decides to end it, himself. This is the final saga of The Forgotten. (note: I have yet to write a single word/plot idea about this saga. Chapters, and characters (even those implied) therein are subject to change at any time.) Chapter List: Tell Me Governor... Was I Wrong? In So Doing... Choosing Time In Motion... Family Man With A Hint Of Nostalgia Show Off The Fourth Day Story Of My Life Paid In Blood An Entrance Worthy Of History So Lonely At The Top The Cruelest Of Atrocities Before My Very Presence The Spirit Bomb Putting Buu To Shame Our Brotherhood New Plan Buying Time Tier Three Saiyan Spirit Fat Lady Singing Power You Have Not Yet Witnesed! Last Grasp To Whatever End The Bequeathing Rebuilding Thy Empire Two Kinds Of Pride Ishida's Bane Sticky Fingers (might be banned chapter, depending on severity) The Exception (series finale part 1) Simply Legendary (series finale part 2) 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood (TV Special)' This special focusses on the origins of the character, the Benefactor who is seen in the first saga. His rise to power, the growth of his horror, and his thirst for pain will all greatly expanded upon. This special is set to release about halfway through the first saga, though it does not take place during that time period. Section List: *To The Quiet Village *That's a Knife... *High Treason [[DBZ The Forgotten: Just Another Day...|'DBZ The Forgotten: Just Another Day... (Movie)']] This movie details of a strange planet, that Guva assigns the Plantains to investigate. Once on it, the plantains find a small army of soldiers, which they easily dispatch. Too easily. For the planet itself was in ruins, even before they arrived. And no small army could do something of that calibre. And as they, collectively, let their guard down, something stirs within the planet itself, something which is beyond what anyone could have imagined... This movie takes place, chronologically in between the Lauto saga chapters "Old Dogs" and "Haunting Memory". It is set to be released at the conclusion of the Lauto Saga. Section list: *Smoke In The Wind *Graveyard *To Easily *A Baker's Dozen *Putting It To Use 'Rise of Guva (Movie) ' This movie details the rise of Guva to becoming Governor of Planet Cooler 92. It will also shed light on the growth of the negative dispositions that Guva and Banas have toward each other. Some extra scenes from the beginning of the Reunion Saga will be shown, to expand upon Guva's mentality. This special is set to be released near the end of the Kyokatshi Saga. Section list: *Kickoff *The Start Of Something... *Massacre *Mirror Images *Singularity Timeline Events Below are the timelines of DBZ and TF. This shows where, and when the two timelines intersect. ''Dragon Ball Z: 732: Prince Vegeta is born. 737: Planet Vegeta is destroyed, Goku is born. 761: Raditz arrives on earth. 762 : -November 3rd: Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth to fight Goku. Nappa is killed by Vegeta. -November 21st: Vegeta returns to Planet Frieza 79 to heal his wounds. -December 13th: Vegeta’s wounds are fully healed, he leaves for planet Namek. -December 18th: Vegeta arrives on Planet Namek. -December 24th: Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin fight the Ginyu force. Goku and Piccolo arrive. All begin battling Frieza. Vegeta and Krillin are killed. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, defeats Frieza. ''(note: Although Frieza is not killed until he goes to earth, it is here that his power ends) 764: Frieza and King Cold arrive on Earth, Future Trunks kills them. Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan. 764: Cooler travels to earth to exact revenge. He is defeated by Goku. 766: Trunks is born. 767: Cell appears, and is eventually defeated by Gohan. Goku and Future Trunks are killed. Gohan reaches Super Saiyan 2. Goten is born. 774: Goku returns to Earth for a single day. Vegeta becomes Majin and battles Goku. Majin Buu is awakened. Vegeta sacrifices his life trying to defeat Buu. Goku reveals Super Saiyan 3, and battles Buu with it. Buu's evil and good sides split creating Super Buu. Super Buu kills almost every person on Earth. 774: The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks battles Super Buu. Gohan arrives to help. Piccolo, Gotenks, and Gohan are absorbed by Buu. Elder Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Vegeta returns to Earth. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito. Super Buu reverts to Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kais. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu . ''The Forgotten:'' 733: Ledas is born 737: Prince Vegeta and Ledas start going on mission for Frieza with Nappa. Planet Vegeta, along with nearly all Saiyan is destroyed. 739: -January 26th: Ledas arrives on Planet Coola 92 -February 8th: Ledas is promoted to one of the Plantains, he is still not as strong as them 740: -July 2nd: Meloon/Ledas fight. Ledas is nearly killed. Banas has an encounter with some soldiers from Planet Cooler 96. He kills them. -August 16th: Ledas transforms to Great Ape, and nearly kills the Plantains. 742: Banas and the Plantains encounter the Captain of Planet Cooler 96. A fight is started, where all of 96’s elite fighters are killed. For doing so, Banas is indefinitely suspended from is position as Captain by Guva. 745: Ledas encounters Lauto, stops aging at age 12, is taught how to control his power. He begins to suspect he is a Super Saiyan, but cannot transform. Ledas continues his intensive gravity training. Guva is getting impatient for the Saiyan to kill Banas. 746: Ledas begins to train a lot with Lieme. Learns how to sense ki and suppress his power. Aprido starts tailing Ledas, on suspicion from Banas. 750: Ledas reverses what Meloon did to him, nearly killing the elite. Ledas briefly reaches semi super saiyan, again. This is done on accident, however. 755: -March 9th: Ledas, with resolve, is now against killing the natives. Ledas, after being knocked unconscious by Payar, visits The Benefactor's brief home, during the latter's stay on PC92 so many years ago. -March 10th: Aprido is captured by the natives. -March 11th: Aprido is freed by Ledas, who subsequently pursues him and kills the Appule. Banas, angry wants to kill Ledas. Guva agrees, and stages a gladiator match, between the two. Banas is victorious, and the Plantains pursue Ledas into the forest, but do not kill him. Trivia *The Forgotten is plural for a reason. Most characters, Lauto Saga and on can relate. *Originally the fourth Saga didn't exist, but there ended up not being enough value for introducing so many characters for so little time. *Originally (spoiler alert!!) Banas was supposed to die in the concluding chapter of Saga 2. *The Kyokatshi saga is the first to not take place on a new planet. *It is also the longest Saga in the series. *Starting in the Lauto Saga, each saga has a chapter titled, in reference, to the song Europa/Electric Romeo. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting